Who needs emotions anyway?
by MaddisonRei
Summary: A young girl burdened with a shinigami's curse rescues a young Ryuuzaki. Watch how years later they will be re-united and and nothing will ever be the same again... L/RyuuzakiXOC... Sorry, bad summary but please give it a chance. Rated T for swearing. x.
1. The curse

**Hey everyone.**

**I am a HUGE death note fan so i decided to write a fanfiction. **

**It's just a random thing that popped into my head... hope you enjoy it... read and review.x.**

**Rated T for swearing and curses (not that its a scary curse but just in case).**

**pairings: L/RyuuzakiXOC, ryuk/OC (friendship), LightXMisa**

**Please enjoy.**

**OC = Kaana/K **

**:)**

**Btw... in this fic... Ryuk is with L and his team and they can all see him... Rem is with misa... Wataru and L/Ryuuzaki are alive... and light has his memories.**

**Kaana's pov**

I was sick and tired of this curse. I never really understood it. Why do humans need emotions anyway? I never had them... and that is why i am stuck in this mess. Who would've thought that my _best friend_ would end up putting a curse on me. I am now cursed to stay 21 years old, forever, well... not _forever _but until I master _all_ emotions. I know, sounds great right? WRONG! It is _not_ fun being accused of being a witch or a demon everywhere you go _just _because you dont age. It's horrible. I am never ever going to understand emotions. I really dont have them. Never have. I never cried as a baby. Never argued as a teeneger. Never moaned or got stressed as I grew older. Nothing. I never saw a use for the stupid things. Obviously someone didnt agree. Now I am forced to have them... even if I dont want them. Unless I start to get some feeling, some emotions, then I will never age and never die. Its rediculous. All of the emotions I have witnessed so far have been horrible. Have caused trouble or have caused pain. They are weaknesses. They are not needed. Maybe most people do need them, but I DONT. I dont want them, dont need them, dont like them. Why should I be forced to have them? I heared a faint crying as I was walking through the woods, after escaping _another_ town that believed me to be a witch. It inturupted my thoughts. I followed the sound until I came to a small clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing was a little woven basked, inside was a tiny little baby wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket with a note lying on top. The note read:

_Dear reader,_

_This baby is 3 months old. His name is Lawliet. Please take very special care of him as I am dying and have no living relatives to leave him to. I am praying with my entire heart and soul that this dear boy lives to be a great man, with a great family, and that you, dear reader, will give him a good home with either someone you trust entirely or yourself. I am crying, even as a write this, at the thought of leaving my dear baby Lawliet without a mother to care for him. I can only hope that he will recieve all the love and care he deserves. Please, I leave him in your care. Do your best and Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lawliets' Mother._

I read it twice and then finally looked at the little baby. He was staring at me with wide curious eyes. I gave up a small smile and scooped the little boy into my arms. I carried him with me for a month... until we finally reached my destination. I walked up to the large house and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there stood a strange man playing with a new video-camera. I raised one eyebrow and cocked my head to the side staring at him. He lowered the camera and stared at me with a huge grin covering his face. His smile was so big, I swear, it should hurt his cheeks. I chuckled slightly at him.

"Is that a baby?"

"Oh, Uncle Andrew, I see you are as observent as ever. His name is Lawliet and he is now 4 months old. He needs a home. Can you look after him?"

"Can't you?"

"My life is not for a child. He is so small and delicate... he deserves better than me. Having to move around all the time, having to run away from crazy towns people who are calling you a witch. Its not fair on him."

"Its not fair on you either, but... point taken. I will look after him. I will take him to the whammy house. He will be a smart one this one. You can just tell, can't you. Anyway, come on in."

He ushered me inside, still playing with his new camera. I sighed and had to smile at him. I passed the little baby to him and went to leave.

"Oh no you dont. I will look after this baby on one condition. You will stay until he reaches 1 year."

I tried to protest but it was useless. Andrew was so stubborn. In the end I stayed. I looked after him and played with him until his first birthday. We were playing with his toys as it started to get dark. I looked at the little baby in front of me and allowed a single tear to escape. As it ran slowly down my face I scooped the boy into my arms for the last time. I carried him into his bedroom with Uncle Andrew following close behind. I placed the baby in his cot and gave him a soft kill to the forehead. I turned to leave but was stopped by a tiny little voice that I had never heard before.

"Ka-na. Ka-na. Kaaaaa-na. Ka-na. Kaana."

Lawliets first word. I couldn't help myself anymore. I let a flood of tears freely flow down my face, but I couldn't stay. I had to leave. I would just cause trouble again. Like I always to. Lawliet was crying as I left the room. He must of known something was wrong. Even as a baby he is already too smart. I gave my Uncle a fleeting hug, noticing that he was filming_... again. _He had been filming almost everything since the day I showed up. He really loved his camera. After saying my goodbye's I ran from the house as fast as my legs could carry me, but I could go far enough. For days I heared nothing but the crying and screaming of Lawliet as I left. See... this proves my point. _Emotions suck_.

_**22 years later**_

I travelled around aimlessly for 22 years. Never changing. Never dying. Nothing. It was boring and tiring. I wanted to go to my uncle. I wanted to go and see how Lawliet was doing. How grown up and how handsome and how smart he is. I missed them. I found my self in Japan working on the Kira case. I found it very interesting, and sure, I had never worked as a detective before but I had a feeling it would be fun. I travelled around until I found a top security builing which was trying to blend in. I figured it was L's head quarters so I went in. It was obvious that Uncle Andrew had designed the place because it was super-easy for me to get in. I walked into a main room to see a few cops, a teenager, and a detective, who was huddled up eating strawberry cake. I smiled. The detective turned around to face me in the swivelly chair he was sitting in. I gasped. L was Lawliet. I remembered to call Andrew, Watari, since that is his codename and I am certain that if lawliet needed his codename, so did Andrew. I stared at him, how could I not. I had not seen him since he was a baby. By the time I snapped out of it all the cops were surrounding me pointing guns at me and L was stood directly in front of me. I looked into his eyes with a blank stare which he returned easily. He looked at me until I sighed... Just because I had forever doesn't mean I like to waste time.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'lock her up'."

L tilted his head to the side slightly before saying...

"You heared the lady."

... and going back to his seat. I was handcuffed and locked in a room. There was a video camera, a microphone and a bed behind me but nothing else. I sighed again. _How boring. _I stared at the camera.

"Speak to me then... I am getting bored." I demanded.

**"Who are you?"**

_Urggh... this was going to be a long day._

**L/Lawliet/Ryuuzaki's pov**

**"Who are you?" **I asked. I voiced my thoughts to the other team members. I felt as if I knew her. I felt as if she could be trusted. I just _know_ that I have seen her before. I told the others this and they started questioning me with plenty of questions that I coould not answer so I ignored them. After a few seconds they all fell silent. I stared at the screen, biting my thumb and sitting in my strange position.

"I go by K" came the answer. I demanded that she tell me her real name but was answered by...

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is Ryuuzaki." She smiled at my answer. I was confused.

"Liar. Ryuuzaki isn't your name. Good kid, dont let anyone know your name. I would hate to see you go."

I was so confused. I turned around just in time to see Watari and Ryuk come in. Watari looked at the screen and dropped the plate he was carrying. It smashed loudly and he shouted.

"RYUUZAKI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Before grabbing the keys and running down to the cell where the new girl was locked up.

**Kaana's pov**

I smiled as I heared the keys rattling in the door. I looked up an saw Watari coming towards me. He unlocked my handcuffes and as soon as I was free I hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"Uncle Watari !" I shreiked in his ear. He flinched slightly at my loud voice before taking my hand and leading back up to the main room. I looked at everyone staring strangely at me. I watched as L frowned walk over to me and... poked my cheek.

"He_ still_ does that?" I questioned Watari. He just smiled and nodded.

"I know you from somewhere. Where have I met you before?" I was shocked by that comment.

"Y-you... _remember me?" _I frowned. It was 22 years ago the last time I saw him. How could he remember. I looked to Watari but he looked just a shocked as me.

"Yes I do. so, who are you?"

"Like I said... I am k" Watari smiled, kissed my head and said 'thats my girl' into my ear. The others had obviously heared and were watching the three of us, confused. L took a few steps back and sat on the sofa in the funny way that I do. I always sit like that. I guess in that one year with him he may have picked up more that I realised from me. He was anylising me. Seeing if I could be trusted. I looked around the room to find one person I really never wanted to lay eyes on again. My eyes widened in shock and as Watari realised who I had seen he clutched my arms.

"Calm down, k. Calm down. Stay calm." His words barely reached my ears. I fets angry tears form in my eyes as I desperately tried to escape from Watari's strong hold.

"RYUK!" I screamed. Everyone, even L, where looking between me and Ryuk, who for once in his life wasn't smiling.

"YOU EVIL BASTERED GET OVER HERE NOW!" I watched angrily as he followed my orders, to everyone's shock.

"Hi, K. Long time no see."

"DONT GIVE ME THAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE?" I froze. Understanding hitting me suddenly.

"No, Ryuk. Tell me you didnt. You promised. You promised that you would never drop another death note. You promised me."

"I'm sorry, k, I-"

"Shut up. You're not sorry. You're you. You're never sorry."

Watari let me go and I went and sat on the sofa opposite L but, strangely, in the exact same position. Ryuk let out a small laugh.

"Still have all those strange habits of yours then? I kinda missed them. Although it seems as if this kid has inherited some of them."

"He didn't _inherit _anything. He picked it up when he was ittle. How old is he now anyway... 23? Thats 2 years older than me."

"Ahh, so you haven't broken the curse? Thats too bad." I felt a single tear stream down my face. I didnt want to cry. My eyes, my tears, were betraying me.

"No no no no dont do that. K, I said dont do that. Please dont cry. I am sorry. Truly I am. I didn't mean to do this to you.. It wasn't my fault, please... forgive me?"

I looked up at him and saw to my surprise, along with everone elses, that he was in his human form. Shinigame have human forms which they switch to when displaying true human emotions. The only other time I have seen him in his human form is when he put the curse on me in the first place.

"Tell me, Ryuk. Tell me who Kira is. Please. For your best friend?"

"How 'bout i give you an apple instead... You know I cant say."

"Yeah, I know. But no thanks to the apple you can have one." I said picking one out of the there in the silence for a while until I got bored. I asked Uncle Watari for some stawberry cake and he was back about 2 seconds later placing the cake in front of me. I smiled and sat there eating. Everone was staring at me, except for Ryuuzaki. He was staring at my cake.

"Ryuuzaki? Do you want to try my cake? It's just you have been staring at it for so long I thought you might like a bit." I said smiling sweetly. He took a small chunk of the cake smiling as he started eating. I finished my slice and said..

"So... can we get on with the case?" I hadn't yet moved and Ryuuzaki had a handfuff around one of my wrists and the other around his. He explained that since I knew the shinigami, I was a suspenct and must be monitered by him 24/7 by staying handcuffed to him.

"Kinky." I replied which made Ryuuzaki's cheeks turn and pinkish-red colour and everyone else give a small chuckle. Watari hit my arm gently and told me off for being silly. I sighed..._ again._

"You mentioned something about a curse? Care to share?" Light was speaking. I glared at him, as did Watari.

"When I was born, I had no emotions. As I was growing up, I never gained any, they seemed useless to me. However, to the god's, they were important. Me, without emotions, was making me non-human. They didnt like it."

"So they ordered me, here best friend, to put a curse on her. She will not age and will not die until she had experienced and gained _every single_ human emotion." Ryuk finished for me.

"She is doing well so far. She has gained many. For example... She gained betrayal... the moment I put the curse on her. She gained compassion, when she rescued an infant who by the way is in this very room. She _experienced_ family, while staying with the child and her uncle, but she hasn't gained it yet, to gain it she needs a family of her own; a husband, kids, etc. She gained loss, when she had to leave her family, meaning her uncle and his 'kids'. She gained hatred and fear, from all the people who chased her out of town, accusing her of being a witch or a demon. She gained-"

"RYUK STOP IT. THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH" I heared Watari shout. He had never shouted like that before... not in front of me anyway. I decided to stay silent, staring out of the window absentmindedly, like I had been through Ryuks little _speech._

Suddenly eveyone started to talk at once until Ryuuzaki told them to shut up.

"Who was the infant?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I am going to make a _very _strong coffee with_ lots _of sugar." I said before skillfully removing the handcuffs and running out of the room.

**Ryuuzaki's pov**

I watched as she rushed from the room. I heared Watari sigh... he was obviously very worried for her. I turned to Watari and he just beckoned me towards the tv. He put a video in the player and we all crowded around the television as the video started to play. It started with the Watari... a much younger Watari... answering the door to K. K looked exactly the same as she does now, so the curse is obviously real. I frowned as I watched. I first words she says are...

"Oh, Uncle -, I see you are as observent as ever. His name is - and he is now 4 months old. He needs a home. Can you look after him?"

The conversation went on to explain about K's terrible life, Well a very breif explanation. It also shown that K had won, and that the baby was going to stay with Watari if K stayed for a year. Just as the scene was changing Watari paused the tape. We all looked up at him confused.

"See that baby? Ryuuzaki... Thats you. She took good care of you and braught you to me because she believed that you deserved better then her."

I fowned while everyone turned to stare at me. Watari played the rest of the tape. It was different snippets of memories that I could faintly remember... places that I had seen before. I watched intently. I wanted to see everything, I didnt want to miss a thing. We were so happy. I Obviously loved this girl when I was a baby... so how did I forget? What happened that had made me too sad to remember? I watched as Watari paused it to answer one of Mastuda's questions.

"The three of you were so happy... What happened?"

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks and I started crying. I looked up and everyone was staring at me in shock. How did I not realise it before?

"The year came to an end. She left. S-she disappeared on my first birthday and was never heared of again until now. Watching the tape. I remember. She always he at least one leg clutched to her chest when she was sat down. A habit which I picked up, but with both legs. I remember that she bit her thumb and she twirled her hair. The thumb thing being another habit I picked up. I also remember one time. Just once. At the Whammy house. For the breifest of moments she was there. Dropping off another baby. He was three when she brought him to the orphanage. She had found him a month before that. It would seem that that baby picked up a few of her other traits like the hair thing and the one leg. I didnt think much of is then as I was only a child and did not really remember her."

The video continued and I started to cry harder as I saw how we were sat playing with my old toys. I sobbed as she started to cry as she picked me up kissed my forehead and tucked me into bed. I cried and I watched her almost fall apart when I spoke to her...

"Ka-. Ka-. Kaa-. Ka-. K-." It had been edited to hide all of our real names. So it was only clippets of my baby-ish words that we had heared. I cried harder as the video showing her leaving the room and closing the door... hearing my baby cries and screams which only made her cry harder. I looked at her tear-stained face as she hugged the young Watari, picked up her backpack and ran from the house, trying her hardest not to looks back.

"W-whay did s-she cry so much a-after hearing him t-talk?" Came Matsuda's voice again, this time it was thick with tears and sadness.

"Ryuuzaki was calling our her name... It was the first time he had ever spoken. Her name was his first words." Watari answered. Everone was crying. It was a sad scene, for everyone. Watari was the only one to not shed a tear. I heared a smash and quickly turned around to see K stood there open-mouthed and staring and the tv screen which was frozen on a picture of us playing with my toys the day she left. The source of the crash would be the broken coffee cup on the floor. She stared at the screen before running away as fast as humanly possible. I tooka second to dry my tears before racing after her.

**Hey, hope you liked it. Please, review, tell me if you think I should continue with this story.**

**Btw, as much of a Huge death note fan I am... I am still not too sure of their (L/Ryuuzaki and Watari's) real names so... I guessed... please tell me if they are wrong and I will correct them in the next chapter thank you. x. hope you enjoyed it. x.**


	2. Call them in

**Who needs emotions anyway? chapter 2.!.**

**Hey, anyone miss me..?. yes..?. no..?. dust..?. (sorry had to do it... I am a little bit hyper today... I blame the coffee).**

**Imaging all this writing but as a teenage girl hyped up on coffee talking really really really really fast... that's right... I am driving everyone mad. Thats what I am good at. x**

**Ok... on with the story before I **_**Really**_** start to annoy people. **

**=D**

**Disclamer: did i even do a disclaimer last time..?. if yes, i have a bad memory. if no, woops.**

**"say it"**

**"No... I dun wanna."**

**"say it, please."**

**"Nope"**

**"say. it. now."**

**"why? I dont want to."**

**"it is a discalaimer... you need to say it."**

**""**

**"SAY THE GOD DAMN DISCLAIMER NOW!"**

**"I do not own death note or any of the death note characters... I only own kaana/K."**

**"good girl."**

**(told you I was hyper... this can't be good.)**

**Chapter 2**

**K's pov**

Why am I running? I don't know why. When I saw that video being played, I just... panicked, i guess. I really didnt want everone to see me like that... so weak, so alone. I was painful just seeing it. And Ryuuzaki... What must he think of me now? I am the cursed witch that dumped him in an orphanage. He must hate me... It was really dark out now, pitch black actually, and it was so cold... way below freezing I would say. Yet, I couldn't stop. I needed to run. Where? I have no idea. Why? God only knows. I just... couldn't stop. Oh how I wish I could... How I with that I could just turn around and go straight back to HQ. I finally stopped running. I took in my surroundings, noticing that I was in an alley. I looked around me and saw 5 men surrounding me... how was I going to get out of this one? I looked around at them until they pounced. They knocked me over the head... the last thing I remember was everything turning black and the constant burning in the back of my head.

**L's pov**

I ran the streets all night looking for her. I had managed to track her into an alley but then her trail suddely went cold... there were no clues and no possible way of me knowing where she went. I walked up and down the alley three times to make sure I didnt miss any clues. I saw something red on the floor beneath my feet. I crounched down to get a closer look... blood. It was her blood. It had to be. Who else would be stupid enough to run into a dark alley in the middle of the night? the blood was still wet so she should still be close. _Judging by the blood spatter and the signs of a struggle I would say she was kidnapped._ I was feeling panicked. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing. I wasn't used to feeling this way... about anyone. I care for people... like Near, Mello, Matt and Watari... but I have never felt like this, never, not for anyone.

**K's pov**

My head was burning. My whole body was aching. How long had I been out? It was cold... so horribly cold. I curled on my side and hugged my knee's to my chest trying desperately to warm myself up. Realising I wouldn't get anymore sleep at the moment, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small box-like room. It had old, chipped, blue paint covering the walls and I was lying on the floor, chained to the wall. I slowly say up and a wave of dizziness crashed over me. I collapsed back onto the floor and whimpered and the cold. I looked around again. There was a small lamp in the corner but no windows. I was planning a way to escape when I heared the click of the door knob and the sqeaking as the door opened slowly. _Man, this was creepy._ I stared at the doorway... waiting for my kidnapper/s to reveal themselves.

**L's pov**

After another hour of searching I decided to go back to HQ. I needed to go back to

a) clear my head so I can find her sooner.

b) use all of my equipment there to help find her.

c) to tell that he is in charge of the Kira case until K is back home...

... when did I start thinking of HQ as home? Or her home for that matter? That doesn't matter right now. I walked through the door, immidiately being bombarded with questions from Watari.

"Where is K? What happened? Is she ok? Why isn't she here? "

I didn't answer. I just walked over to the computer and started typing.

"RYUUZAKI... DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

I sighed and turned to face him. I looked him in the eye and attempted to change the subject... the loss of his neice would break his heart.

"Where is Light-kun?"

"I dont know, he followed you out... Did he not catch you up?"

"No, he didn't... I'm sure he will wander back when he is hungry..."

"He isn't a dog Ryuuzaki... and stop avoiding my questions... where is she?"

"I chased her through the whole city... she disappeared in an alley. There was blood and sign's of a struggle but she was nowhere in sight. I am hoping she was kidnapped... and not killed. I came back here because I thought that there was a higher possibility of finding her if I had all my equipment and my team... Call in Mello, Matt and Near please Watari."

Watari picked up the phone and dialed before handing me the phone. I held the phone between my thumb and forefinger while dropping more sugar-cubes into a freshly made tea, thank you Matsuda.

_"Moshi moshi"_

"Moshi moshi, Mello. Is Matt and Near with you?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I want you three to fly to Japan to help me with a few cases."

_"Which cases?"_

"Well one of them is the Kira case-"

_"THE KIRA CASE? SWEET, WE'RE SO THERE."_

"Wait Mello thats not the only one I want you to help with... I want you to help me find someone... she was kidnapped... I need your help to-"

_"SHE? Dude... you kept that one quiet..." _I was about to answer when Near came on the phone. _"Gomen, L. Mello is going through chocolate withdrawl so he feels that he needs to be even louder than usual... Please continue. I presume that you will tell us more of the girl when we get to Japan."_

"Yes, I will. Get the first plane to Japan... I want you here A.S.A.P."

_"Of course L... we will be there soon."_

**Near's pov**

I quickly put the phone down and ran into my room to pack after sending Matt and Mello to do the same. I drapped a small suitcase from under my bed and filled it with clothes and shoes while throwing all the toys and puzzles I could carry into my carry on backpack. By the time I was all packed and downstairs Mello and Matt were already waiting to go.

"Near, you are so slow... come on, Rodger got us tickets... The plane Leaves in two hours, we've gotta get to the airport."

I nodded and follewed the other two teens out of the orphanage. I looked back and offered a small smile to Rodger who grinned back while shouting 'good luck'.

**K's pov**

I Looked up into the face of my kidnapper. He was young. Maybe a college student? I recognised him... I didn't know where from but... I deffinately recognised him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kira..."

Then it all came back to me. The gang knocked me out but it was someone else who took me away.

"Yagami Light." I looked up at him, trying to glare holes into his head... it didn't work. I looked into the opposite corner of the room to see... Ryuk. I glared at him. Helooked upset. I stared at him with a murderous intent clear in my eyes. I looked back to Light and he just gave an evil laugh before walking out of the room with Ryuk following like a lost sheep. I watched them leave and sighed when the door slammed shut. I sat alone in the silence, looking around the room, trying to plan my escape... So far... I had nothing. No way out... Nowhere to go... Nothing to do... Just an empty, little, boxy room. There was no chance out... no hope.

**... Thanks for reading... **

**hope you liked it.. please review..**

**btw... from now on i am sorry for any and all ooc-ness... i apologize :)**

**please review. x.**


	3. Did you find her?

**Hey. x.**

**... i decided to update this one because I kinda just realised that it only had 2 chapters and that I hadn't updated for a while so... here goes. x.**

**please enjoy. x.**

**:D**

**K's pov**

The handcuffs were rubbing against my wrists painfully. It was sore and I am sure I saw some blood glistening around my wrists. I was in pain. I had been left alone in this room for 3 days now... at least I think it has been 3 days... but I have slept alot so it might be longer. I haven't eaten in however long I have been trapped in here and I feel as if I am wasting away. I am so tired all the time. I can barely sit upright any more. Everytime I move I feel as if I am dying. Light hasn't come back since that day. He brought me here and then just left me. there is nothing here and there is no way out. I am doomed.

**Near's pov**

"AAH... SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

I sighed. Took a quick glance and the frustrated Mello, who is researching more local gangs. She had been missing for a whole week, we needed to find her before L goes mad. Then I looked up at Matt who was busy playing a video game and watching security footage from the day of her disappearence... how he does that at the same time I will never know. I quickly turned back to my computer, doing back-up checks on everyone working for L. All of them know how important K is to L and maybe one or more of them are on Kira's side.

"Mello please keep your voice down. The police force do not know we are here remember."

"Ok, ok, sorry... L really cares about her doesn't he?"

"It appears that way. I have never seen him like this. He is usually calm and collected, maybe slightly unconventional but always calm and focused. I have never seen or heared of him act like this."

Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar and shut down his computer. He came over to sit behind me and looked through the files. I asked him who he thought was most suspicious and he confirmed my suspicions by saying Yagami Light. I had Mello follow him to see if he went anywhere and he disappeared out of the room without another word. I had Matt use the computers to track everywhere and anywhere Yagami Light had gone on the day of K's disappearence. It shown us that the exact time of K's disappearence he was in the alley way where she dissapeared and then he went to an old warehouse outside of town.

Matt and I then followed the signal to that same warehouse and tried to track down K.

I called Mello and told him to stop trailing him and to come and meet us there. When he arrived we all went inside to see that it was made up to be like a holiday home. It was clean and new and everything was... matching. We searched the room but nothing was there so we started to search in other rooms. Matt searched the bathroom, Mello searched the kitchen and I searched the back room. When I went in It was dark and I realised that this room had no windows... no escape. I used my torch to search the room. I spotted a chain first. It was attached to the wall and I followed it with my torch until it joined with an unconsious girl on the floor.

"MATT! MELLO! GET IN HERE NOW PLEASE." I shoued so that they would be able to hear me. I crouched down next to the girl and checked for a pulse and breathing. She was taking painful shallow breaths and her pulse was weak. Matt came in and called Watari to say that we had found her and that they would need to have a doctor ready. Mello started to pick the lock on her handcuffs and I was bandaging her injuries and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. After we had herr bandaged up and free from her chains we gently lifted her onto Mello's back. He piggy-backed her all the way back to HQ where we were let in and we went straight to the front room. Everyone gasped when they saw the state she was in. We all kept silent. Mello put her down gently on the sofa and glared at anyone who took one step closer to her. I studied everyone's reactions carefully. Everyone looked shocked and horrified except for light who looked slightly guilty. I went and snapped L out of his daze. He hadn't even noticed our entrance. This was seriously bothering him. He looked up at me and he looked terrible.

"Have you found her yet?" He questioned quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer. I nodded and pointed to the sofa where Mello was hovering protectivly over the unconcious girl.

As soon as her saw her he ran over and crouched down beside the sofa. Mello let him pass, still keeping his eye on the police force and Light. Matt and I went to see Watari and explain the situation. We told him that it was Light and that we had security footage of him and that we had tracked him phone to find her. He was furious.

**L's pov**

I was frozen. I couldn't hear, I could talk, I couldn't think... I may as well be dead. I need to find her. I dont understand how one person can mean so much to me... How she can occupy all of my thoughts? I had never felt anything like this before. I didn't understand it. All I knew was that I _had_ to get her back... and soon.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Near. He looked worried. I asked if he had found her and he pointed to the sofa where she was laying. She was unconcious and Mello was hovering protectively around her. I quickly ran over to her and collapsed beside the sofa. I saw Matt and Near go and talk to Watari from the corner of my eye. I also saw Mello slightly behind me keep everyone else away from her.

I looked closely at her and realised that she looked awful, but at the same time amazingly beautiful. She would always look beautiful to me. I knew at that moment that I would never again let her out of my sight. I would never let anything happen to her again. I slowly reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I stroked her cheek and smiled slightly. She was home... and now she would get better. I started stroking her hair and just looking at her. I was like no-one else existed in the world. She was so beautiful.

After a while Watari walked over. He crouhed down beside me and whispered in my ear;

"Yagami Light was the one who kidnapped her. We have proof. We also have proof of him being the first Kira."

I looked at him shocked. I nodded at him and he offered a small smile and then took K's hand. I stood up and walked over to Light.

"Why?"

"Why what, Ryuuzaki?"

I felt a tear stroll down my face and I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Why would you do that to her?"

"I-I... Ryuuzaki, I d-didn't-"

"Do not deny it, Yagami... We have proof."

A sadistic smile appeared on his face. He looked smug. I couldn't figure out why.

"Proof of what?"

"That you kidnapped K and also that you are the first Kira."

His smile weakened but didnt drop. He studied me for a moment and then tried to make a run for it. Before he could run too far I grabbed his arm and quickly slipped some handcuffs around his wrist. I asked Mello and Matt to take him away and lock him up. They took him by the arms and led him out of the room while I made my way back to K. Who now had Near and Watari sat next to her.

I walked over and scooped her into my arms and carried her upstairs. I took her into my bedroom and placed her in the bed. Near and Watari had followed me so that Watari could check her over... he was a doctor after all... but neither of them questioned my actions and for that I was grateful. I tucked her in to my bed gently and then stepped aside so that Watari could check her.

"She is dehydrated, malnurished... It looks as if she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink since the day she went missing... She has pretty bad cuts on her wrists from where she was chained to the wall... she has suffered from lack of sleep... it will take a couple of days for her to wake up at least."

I felt myself getting more and more angry at Light for what he had done. I couldn't sit here and listen to this anymore so I stormed out of the room and went back to the main room where the police force was waiting along with Mello and Matt. Near followed me, probably to make sure I didnt do anything stupid... like kill Light.

"Is she ok?" asked Mogi.

"No" I replied... I really wasnt in the mood for a chat. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to scream. I wanted to break things... But I couldnt, because I was L... I had to remain calm.

"Where did you take her?" Asked Matsuda.

"My room."

"Why you're room?"

"Because I am never letting that girl out of my sight again."

"Why?"

"ooh... L's in love." Mello stated in a sing-song voice. I froze. Was I? Was I in love with K? Yes. I realised I was. I was in love with her. She was my everything, and I would do anything for her. I loved her.

"Yes... I believe I am."

Everyone seemed shocked at that comment... everyone except Mello, Matt and Near.

"You three dont seem surprised..."

"Dude... We, Matt and myself, have known you a long time.. and we have never seen you like this..." Mello stated.

"I have only really met you when I was young but I know that you would never call us in unless it was extremely important... life and death... I doubt that you would call us in for just any disappearence." Near cut in.

I nodded and smiled at them. I kissed Near on top of the head and left the room again. I decided to go and sit with Kaana. I am not going to leave her side until she is well enought to _make _me leave.

**Watari's pov**

I watched as L came back into the room, probably after cooling off a bit. By the time he came back I had her tucked comfortably into one side of the double bed hooked up to an IV and a heart moniter. When he came in he immidiately layed down next to my neice on the bed. I smiled at how cute they were together. I knew that Lawliet was in love with Kaana... but I wasn't sure how she felt about him. I hoped she loved him as much as he loved her because it was amazing seeing the usually stoic detective radiating love. It was knew and it was brilliant. When L layed down he just held her hand and went to sleep. I smiled at them again and prayed that she would be ok.

**I will leave it here for today. x.**

**Hope you liked it. x.**

**Tell me what you think in you're reviews... the next chapter: K wakes up. x.**

**:)**

**Please review... you know you want to. x.**

**(p.s. any idea's for future plots in this story are welcome. x.)**


	4. Baby Boy

**Who needs emotions anyway..?. Chapter 4**

**Hey... I would like to thank any and all who have reviewed and/or added this story to favourites/story alert... sorry for not replying to reviews I just dont have the time. **

**:(**

**Aah ok...**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own death note... if I did I would kill off Misa and Light and L would live... -_-**

_**K: 21**_

_**L: 23**_

_**Near: 12**_

_**Mello: 14**_

_**Matt: 13**_

**Chapter 4... K's pov**

It was dark and I was cold... I couldn't see... I couldn't move. Everything hurt... but I was laying in what felt like a nice comfortable bed... Where am I...

I felt a small amount of pressure on my hand... I was focusing on my hand trying to bring myself back into the real world and out of the cold darkness.

I felt something warm near me and I snuggled into it trying desperately to wake up and to keep warm. As I snuggled into the unknown warmth I heard a quiet gasp and then the warmth wrapped around me. I realised that it must be a person... oh god... who the hell was I snuggling..?. But I decided that I really didnt care who it was... Well, I did... I didn't want it to be Light or anything... I anyone I wanted it to be L... But what was important is that they were warm, they were comfortable and I felt safe.

I felt my eyes flutter open and I looked up to see Lawliet (thank god) Staring back at me.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. He smiled and me and I noticed his grip around me tighten slightly.

I looked up at his smiling face and just wanted to hug him... he looked so adorable. I smiled back at him and pointed to the bed-side table where I noticed a glass of water. He chuckled quietly and handed me the glass. I gulped it down quickly.. soothing my dry throught.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly. We both sat up and it was then that I finally noticed how close we were. I blushed and looked away.

**L's pov**

She blushed and turned away from me. Was she uncomfortable? Did I make her uncomfortable?

I removed my arms from around her waist and started to move away. I had only just stood up when her hand quickly grabbed my arm and roughly tugged me back onto the bed. I landed laying down and looked at K questioningly. She just appologised softly and asked me not to go anywhere.

"I was only going to sit on the chair." I replied.

She just shook her head and lay down next to me curling into my side resting her head on my chest.

"I dont care where you were going... You are warm and you are comfy and you are staying right here."

**Near's pov**

I, along with Matt, Mello, Watari and the police force, are sat watching L and K by the security camera's set up in his room. We sat watching as she woke up... as she pulled him onto the bed (which most of the police force gasped at) ... as she curled into his side... and as she rested her head on his chest. She was definately familiar. I had almost certainly met her before. I walked over to Watari.

"Watari, could you please tell me where and why I have met you're niece?"

"Oh, Near... she found you... she really loved you, you know... she thought of you as her own baby, she only had you a month before she brought you to me at Whammy's house when you were 3 years old... it was very hard for her to give you up... much harder than it was to give up L because, in her mind, he wasn't her baby, he was her friend... but she _did_ think of you as her baby."

I openly gaped at him... this was the only time I had shown any emotion since arriving at Whammy's house. That is where I knew her from... she was practically, in her mind at least, my mother. I remember when I was younger I thought of her as my mother also. I missed her when I went to the orphanage... how did I forget her?

I looked back at the screen to see K and L talking quietly... I walked over and turned the speakers on so we could hear...

_"Why did you run when you saw the video playing?"_

_"I dont really know... I just panicked I guess."_

_"Well dont do it again... I was so worried about you... obviously for good reason."_

She just laughed his comment off while he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He whispered something in her ear that we couldn't hear... I was _very _interested to find out what they were saying in their hushed tones but I also didn't want to know as one of them _was_ my 'mother'.

I walked over to Matt and asked a favour of him.

**Mello's pov**

I watched out of the corner of my eye when Near started talking to Matt. What is he up to?

I shrugged off the weird behavior and turned back to the screen, where L and K are still completely oblivious of our spying. Suddenly all the screens flickered and faded to black. I turned to look at Matt who just offered a smug smile in return. I then looked for Near but he was already gone...

**K's pov**

"Please, Please, Never do that to me again. I dont know what I would do if I lost you a third time." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whipered back, slightly confused.

"_Why_? Because I love you, K... I am in love with you."

I giggled slightly.

"Well that happened fast." I teased.

"Hard and Fast... it was inevitable."

"Hn... I love you too... Lawliet... by the way, my name is Kaana... You dont have to call me K all the time."

"OK... You need an alias..."

"Like yours, _Ryuuzaki_?"

"Yes, Like mine."

"Rei... My alias is Rei..." He gave me a "Why do you already have an alias" kind of look."... what? You dont honestly think that I would get away with being cursed and not againg without a new name everywhere I go..?. My real name is Kaana... my alias is Rei."

He nodded in understanding and then smiled at me. I leaned over and kissed him. I felt electricity surge through me. I pulled away and looked at him... he seemed surprised and nervous. I leaned in again and this time the kiss was deeper, more emotional.

We jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throught... We had been so wrapped up in the kiss that neither of us had even noticed Near coming in.

I smiled when I saw him a squirmed out of Lawliets arms slightly. So that I was facing Near and Lawliet had his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Baby boy, long time no see."

"Hey..." He trailed off as if unsure of what to call me. "... What should I call you... it has been a long time since I called you mummy... im not sure I could still get away with it."

I smiled again and pulled him into a hug.

"Mum works too you know."

L rolled his eyes but smiled. Near hugged me back and then looked up at me and L.

"Its a good thing that Kira has already been caught... and that I asked Matt to shut the camera's down... everyone was watching." Near stated.

I smiled, said thank you and kissed his head. I did love this little boy. And me and L were old enough to be his parents... maybe... Well... I was 21 and L was 23... Near was 12... that would make L, 11 when he was born and me... 9. That wont work... aah, well.

We sat there in silence for a while longer until the police force came bursting in with weapons raised. They searched the room until L asked what they were doing.

"We suddenly lost connection from the camera... we feared something might of happened." explain Chief Yagami.

Matt and Mello then lazily walked into the room... They came in and sat down on the bed next to us. I know both of these guys are like L's little brothers... except Near who was now his son... apparently.

Near and Matt gave each other a guilty look and I laughed out loud. Everyone turned to look at me. I explained that it was Matt and Near that had shut off the cameras and that it had took them all long enough to notice and to get down here. They all looked a bit sheepish. Watari walked in and reminded everyone that while we had proof of Light being 'Kira' we still had to find 'Kira ll'.

I laughed again and jumped out of bed and raced back up to the main investigation room. Everyone chased me back into the room.

"Ryuuzaki... what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm... I believe that with Light caught, the second Kira, who is definately not as smart, will eventually make mistakes that will be fatal... however we should be extremely careful not to let ourselves be shown. The second Kira can kill with a glance. Rei... you should be resting."

"No... I cant die anyway so there is no problem with me working so early after waking up."

The police force watched with mild amusement while Mello, Near and I argued that I would be fine while Matt, Watari and L tried to force me back into bed. We won of course... how could we _not_. Mello got angry, well, furious, which took Matt down... Near stared them all down and then used his brain to try to convince them which took wWatari down... me?... I put on the cutest puppy dog face ever and crawled over to L and kissed him softly, before pouting and crying (fake crying, but it still works) which won L over almost instantly.

"I would _love_ to see anyone else try that... they would get kicked and probably locked up." muttered Mello.

"Near might get away with it." answered Matsuda thoughtfully.

I giggled and ran over to Near where he was glaring at Matsuda in a rare show of anger. I hugged him and kissed the top of his head. It seemed to calm him down since he went back behind his blank mask and he stopped glaring holes in Matsuda's face.

**Hey everyone. x. **

**Please review. x. **

**I would love to hear what you guys have to say. x.**

**=D**


	5. Happy Families

_**Hey everyone. x.**_

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story for this long. x.**_

_**It means alot. x.**_

**Five years later-Lawliet's pov**

"KAANA! TELL YOU'RE SON TO SHUT UP AND STOP BEING SMARTER THAN ME!"

"MELLO STOP SHOUTING BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND TAKE AWAY ALL YOU'RE CHOCOLATE!"

I sighed. This was yet another day in my house. The whole family lives here you see so it could get a little hectic. The house was full with Mello, Matt, Nate (near), Watari, Kaana, Me and...

"Daddy, daddy."

... my three year old baby girl, Elle. The name was Kaana's idea. I picked her up and she clung to my side. She was beautiful. I am so happy now with m family.

When I was L I didn't know how to love... I had no family, no friends, nothing. Kaana taught me how to love, she gave me a family. I never thought I could love anything as much as I love my family.

Watari is like a father to me, but it took me until I quit being L to realise it.

Near, sorry, Nate is like a son to me now. I love him as I do my own daughter. He is a part of my family... he is my son. Perhaps not biologically but he IS my son.

Mello and Matt are my younger brother's... again not biologically but they are. I love them as brothers and we are all there for each other.

I have my daughter, Elle. I love her to bits. She is such a gorgeous little girl.

And Last but certainly not least, I have my beautiful wife... yes, WIFE, Kaana. Not just Kaana, an 8-month-pregnant-with-twins Kaana. I was so exited for the birth. I am going to be a dad... again. That was exiting.

We now all work from a small office in town as private detectives. Me, Kaana, Mello, Matt and Near are the detectives. Watari is the boss, he prioritizes the cases and decides who works with who and on what case. He is also the treasurer meaning he takes care of all the money. It is a pretty good system. We have never left a case unsolved.

"Lawliet, are you ok? You've been really quiet for a while now."

"I'm fine, Kaana. I was simply thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About us. You, me, the kids, Watari. I was thinking about how close we have all become and how we are now all a family... I had never had any family besides Watari and this is very different... it is hard to get used to, even if I have already had five years. It is also very exiting and brilliant. I love it."

"I know. It's a great feeling, right? Loving someone and knowing that they love you back, having a family of your own... it's perfect."

I nodded and she smiled at me. She kissed me and I pulled her gently onto my lap. I was tracing circles on Kaana's round stomach when Nate ran in and took a seat on the floor infront of us followed by Watari who sat on the armchair, Elle who went and sat in Nate's lap on the floor and Matt and Mello who took up all the space on the sofa. Mello snatched up the remote and put a film on the t.v. and we sat for the rest of the night watching films.

_**Two months later-Nate's pov**_

I have a brilliant life now. I hated life at Whammy"s house, it is always a competition and I was bullied constantly... but now, I'm happy and I have a family. I have Mum and Dad, Uncle Mello, Uncle Matt, Grandpa Watari, My eldest little sister Elle, and my youngest siblings, the twins, one girl, Rei and one boy Keichi, Kei for short.

It is fun being in a family and working as a detective within a family business. It allows me to be more emotional, and for Mello, Matt and I to act more chilish, to catch up on the childhood we had missed-out on. We are all much happier now that we have mum back our lives and now that we have control over our own lives and now that the curse it broken. Ryuk went home after the curse was broken.

_**THE END**_

_**Kind of a sucky ending, I know and I'm sorry but I just wasn't sure what else to write. x.**_

_**Hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Please review for the last time :(**_

_**Bye for now. x.**_


End file.
